


Capi, Don't Go.

by merely_a_flesh_wound



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cris just wants to be loved, Cristiano steps in, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Gay, Football | Soccer, From Sex to Love, Iker gets jealous, Iker leaves Madrid, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Open to suggestions/Room to improve, Passionate Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sergio falls for Cris, Sergio gets lonely, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesomes, Work In Progress, cute relationships, different writing style, fluff stuff, more to come - Freeform, they work it out, try to keep up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merely_a_flesh_wound/pseuds/merely_a_flesh_wound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio Ramos felt his stomach drop, he thought he misheard what his boyfriend just said.</p>
<p>He had walked in behind the rest of the team with Marcelo's arm slung around his neck. As he had looked up from the joke his good friend just finished, he saw Iker - beautiful, handsome, breath-taking Iker - standing in the middle of the lockers holding a packed kit bag that was absent of the club crest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give me good news

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!!  
> This is my first time writing this sort of thing, I try to work on it as much as I can but I'm still figuring out where it's going.  
> Don't hesitate to comment tips, ideas and advice. I love feedback, I love you for reading this. You're beautiful!!!!!

Sergio Ramos felt his stomach drop, he thought he misheard what his boyfriend just said.  
It was after training on a Thursday and the Real Madrid stars had just walked off the pitch into the locker rooms, into the presence of the man they knew as captain, wearing his conference suit.

Sese had walked in behind the rest with Marcelo's arm slung around his neck. As he had looked up from the joke his good friend just finished, he saw Iker - beautiful, handsome, breath-taking Iker - standing in the middle of the lockers holding a packed kit bag that was absent of the club crest.

Sergio could tell the other players had been told something already that he had missed. James and Toni were sitting on benches, their heads either dropped to the floor or raised to the ceiling, Isco and Modric were standing against lockers while Gareth paced around furiously with a towel around his neck and Pepe had slammed his locker so hard, it swung back open as he stalked off to the showers.

Cristiano had stood on Iker's right facing forwards to the showers when he spoke, looking away from the goalie as if he resented every word that had just left the older man's mouth.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, Benitez told me not a half hour ago."

Sergio stepped towards the two taller men, growing more worried the more he heard.

"There's nothing I can do, it was a good deal and the club has its reasons I'm sure."

Cris shook his head at Iker's every word, "Fucking bastards."

The Portuguese turned back the way he came and stormed off in the direction of the coaches’ office.  
Sergio almost ran forwards, Iker tried to stand still and composed, bracing for what was about to unfold. The two embraced, Sese held himself as close to Iker as he could, slotting his chin perfectly on his boyfriend's shoulder. He knew what this was about, someone was leaving and the team was going to be disrupted.

Sergio prayed it wasn't him, he couldn't bare to see anyone individually leave but he would much less want to leave himself and leave this family, this home.

After a minute-length hug, Sergio spoke just louder than a whisper, audible for Iker alone.

"Talk to me, baby, please give me some good news."

Iker sighed heavily, a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"I'm sorry, amado, looks like you're gonna have to fend for yourself now."

The younger man formed fists in Iker's suit jacket.

"But, I don't want to leave, I love it here, I love everyone here, I love you here." He was getting more frantic and Iker knew he had to do his best to console his boyfriend as best he could, it wouldn't be easy. He hushed the distraught Spaniard,

"No, baby, no, that's not what's happening. I love you too-you're not going anywhere."

Sergio sniffled, looking his lover in the eye, "I'm not leaving," he couldn't help but smile, a tear falling down his cheek. Iker felt his heart melt at the beautiful smile on the younger man's face, Sese could be so anxious sometimes. On the pitch he was strong and intimidating with an aggressive facade but off the pitch, Iker was among the few that saw how soft and fragile he could be. He had presumed it was the stress of getting things right every time and the anxiety of fitting in, it was always hard for the younger man. Iker couldn't see why, he was so sweet and beautiful, tender and friendly, loving and-"then who is, baby? Who's leaving?"

Iker sighed again, eyes dropping to Sese's beautiful lips curved in the slightest smile and tried his best to muster a smile of equal beauty for his worried boyfriend.

Sergio's face went blank, he could read Iker too well sometimes, his smile disappeared and Iker could see a fraction of red around his eyes.

"No," refused Sese, "you're not leaving." The younger man shook his head, his eyes shut tightly, trying to shake the thought out.

"My love-"

"No, this is a dumb joke, you're not leaving, you're not leaving the club-you're not leaving me." This time Sergio really was crying, his voice had become husky and he sniffled at the end of his sentences. "You can't go, Iker, you just can't."

"I have to now, baby, I don't have a choice, the board already made the decision." Iker unlatched Sergio from his suit and guided him towards a bench, sitting him down and squatting on the floor between his legs. The rest of the players had gotten changed in the showers, it was just the two of them by the lockers. Marcelo and James loomed in the doorway between the rooms. Sese hadn't lifted his head up, Iker just clutched his hands in his lover's lap patiently. After a deep breath, Sergio looked back up at his boyfriend.

"And you already signed the contract?"

"Yes, just then."

"How long had they been planning this?"

"About a week-"

"You didn't talk to me about it?!" Sergio was careful not to raise his voice too much, he didn't want to anger his lover. Iker was hesitant on how to proceed, he doesn't deny he can lose his temper and he was careful not to start a fight with the younger man.

“Sese, my love, I swear I only found out today.” Iker shuffled forwards on his knees and moved his hands to his boyfriend’s waist. “Please don’t be mad at me, nene.”

It was at that endearment that the defender crumbled, he couldn’t stay mad at the man he loved and he knew players were sold and traded all the time, it was nothing that could be helped. Sergio looked the older man in the eye, he had the most captivating eyes, and he could see the sincere pain his lover was in. Sese knew Iker didn’t want to leave but he couldn’t help thinking it was his fault, which was just the way Sergio Ramos thought.

Iker gave him one of his signature smiles where is his left cheek is higher than his right, and Sergio couldn’t stop the slightest smile forming from the way the older man’s face lit up. He glanced to Iker’s shoulder, eyes searching almost desperately to find the Capitan Armband but of course there was none and Sese winced when he helplessly pictured Iker in his Madrid kit, absent of the signification the armband held. Then he realised, Iker would no longer be his capi, he would no longer be I. Casillas, #1 of Real Madrid. He would no longer be his teammate. Sergio felt tears welling up again behind his eyes and he quickly returned his attention to the beautiful face of his lover before the tears could fall.

“I’m not mad, querido, not at you.”

Iker let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you, amado, I’m sorry. Believe me, this is the last thing I wanted.”

“I believe you, don’t be sorry.”

“We can makes thing work, everything will be okay, I promise.”

“I know it will be, it’s just going to be hard playing without my best friend.”

Iker had heard enough, leaning up and cupping Sese’s cheek in a firm kiss, he needed to kiss him, to feel him, to let him know he was still there, still his boyfriend, still loved him. Iker screwed his eyes shut, wanting only to focus on the feeling of the younger man’s soft, plump lips. God, he kissed so well as if he was never caught off guard.

Sergio could feel every ounce of despair leave him at once, draining away in the kiss, his eyes closed delicately as the other man caressed his cheek and held the pressure of the kiss at a constant. Sese knew his lover wasn’t leaving him, wasn’t leaving Sergio personally, and this display of affection reassured him. It assured him that Iker still belonged to him, even if he didn’t belong to the club.

The kiss itself was so tender and full of longing that Sergio could feel himself melting into the older man’s touch, his eyes slowly fluttering open as his boyfriend pulled away, mewling softly. “I love you, Ramos.”

The defender smiled, holding the goalie’s hand to his cheek, “I love you too, Capi.” Iker smiled, squinting and showing teeth this time, Sergio did too. Marcelo could be heard ‘aww-ing’ in the doorway, reminding the pair that they were still in the locker rooms.

Sergio was the first to stand, “Come on, baby, we’ll talk about it more over dinner,” he offered, holding his hand out to pull the older man to his feet, something they had done on the pitch a thousand times.

Iker took his lover’s hand, noting how much softer they always seemed. As he stood, he glanced over to where the Real Madrid stars had been not-so-subtly surveying the couple.

“Whatever you want, my love.”

 

___________________________________________________________

 

The car ride home had been quiet yet relaxed. The pair knew it would be a heated discussion following dinner but Iker was certain his boyfriend would be rational, he always was when it came to the club matters. On the pitch, not so much and in the home, even less so but when it came down to the politics and the contracts of the clubs, he was almost a sane human-being. Almost.

When they pulled into the driveway of their shared townhouse, Iker was the first to speak, “I’m sorry I kept you waiting after practice, Benitez stopped me on my way out of the trainer’s offices.”

Sese smiled, getting out of the Audi passenger seat, “It’s okay, osito, James waited with me.” He stood close to the older man as he fumbled for the front door key, it was cold for July. “What did Benitez want?”

Iker unlocked the door and stepped inside behind his boyfriend, taking off his coat, he looked down the hall to see where Doce and Spinee had gotten to. Surely enough, the pair came running into the foyer from the living room to greet their beloved owners. “Well, it was about Cristiano, actually.”

Sese let out a scoffed laugh, kneeling down to pat the retrievers on the back, “Ha! Really?”

“Yes, it was about his behaviour, apparently he chewed Rafa’s ear off over the whole deal, allegedly on my behalf...”

Sergio closed his eyes, dropping his head slightly. It was that word again, deal. The defender was both amazed and appalled by the manner in which players were treated. One season you could be herald as a God of Football and the next you’re being offered to the highest bidder. He couldn’t imagine how a manager slept at night, treating players as a commodity. Iker continued talking from the kitchen.

“…so, I mean you probably saw it, but Cris was the first to come up to me after I told everyone that I’d been sold, and Cris had just stormed straight up to me and stood to the side of me and just stared at the wall as I answered all his questions...”

The goalie kept talking as he pulled assorted sauces and herbs from the pantry, placing them on the island benchtop the defender was now sitting at, listening intently to his lover’s every word.

“…and Cristiano just kept shaking his head at me and I thought he’s upset, that’s understandable, but then I kept going and he called all the managers, especially Rafael, bastards and that they should’ve told you all instead of leaving it to me…”

Cristiano was right to be mad then, Sergio hadn’t thought of it that way. The managers should take responsibility for their decisions, it’s not like Iker wanted to go. Sese doubted many of the players at Madrid would be traded willingly.

The younger man watched on as his boyfriend pulled more articles from the fridge. It looked like they were having pasta for dinner, yum, Sergio tried not to picture Iker and himself as those two dogs that share the spaghetti in Lady and the Tramp. Instead he decided to keep listening to the goalie.

“…anyway, Cris storms off and I just thought he was going to see the doctor for his knee, after training and all, but it turns out he was headed to the managers and coaches offices where he lectured and insulted them all for a good 20 minutes…”

Sese was taken aback somewhat by what Iker was saying was Cris’ behaviour. Everyone knew he and Benitez would often butt-heads, everyone butted heads with Benitez, yet it still surprised him to hear that the legendary forward would be the confrontational type. The media seemed to think Ronaldo wouldn’t care so long as he’s getting paid and although they were wrong it was still hard to imagine Cris, strong, composed Cris to go on the offence when it came to the people that handled the contracts. He thought, briefly, that Cristiano didn’t have the right to go off at the managers, after all it was Iker that was leaving, not Cris. It was Sergio that was losing his best friend and lover, not Cris.

The younger man shook his head to himself, that was a selfish thought. Everyone on the team was losing their best friend, arguably their best player and certainly their best captain. Sergio really needed to stop thinking off the topic and focus on Iker. Yum, dinner smelt fantastic.

“…so by the time Rafa can get a word in, Cris was so worked up that he threatened to void his own contract if they all didn’t start thinking about what’s best for the team. I can’t believe Cristiano was going to stick his neck out for me like that even if he was just ranting, wow, can you believe that, baby?”

Sese realised he was being addressed and looked up, smilingly nonchalantly, “he’s a really good friend and you’re an important part of the team, we’d all have done the same for our Capitan.”

The older man smiled over his shoulder at his boyfriend, “thank you, amador, how long had you been sitting on that one?”

“Only a little while,” the defender grinned back coyly.

“Kiss ass.”

“Well without you as Capitan, how am I supposed to keep my position in the squad?”

“Ha!”

“I can’t suck everyone’s dick, baby.”

“Maybe I only kept you in the squad because you were sucking my dick?”

This wasn’t true, Sergio had just been moved to the Madrid team and was having trouble adjusting when Iker was the first to reach out to him and make him feel welcome. He had been signed on and was immediately played in the starting squad without hesitation. This had made things hard and at first he had trouble showing the Real Madrid superstars what he could do however Casillas had always believed in the potential Ramos possessed, he would back the defender every time the coaches talked about a reshuffle.

Sergio owed so much to the man, he always took care of him no matter what. Without him, Sese wouldn’t be playing the way he’s playing to the day.

It was only after the La Liga win in the 76th season that the two got together romantically. Sergio had always seen the way the goalie peeked at him in the lockers, he thought he was being subtle but he was about as subtle as a kick to the face. Marcelo had helped set it up, he told the whole team they were meeting at a nightclub back in Madrid for more celebrations however he later told the team excluding Sergio and the goalkeeper that they were meeting in a different nightclub then they’d all go back to Sergio’s townhouse to see if he comes home that night.

Marcelo boasted about it all being a very cunning plan to set them up, making sure they were the only teammates at a particular venue while the rest of them sat on Sese’s couch and ate his food, drank his beers, waiting to see if he had gone home with Iker which he had.

The Spanish defender smiled to himself, picturing Marcelo and Cristiano plotting with the rest of the team to get the goalie interested in him. As it turned out, the older man had always been quite fond of his younger teammate and it was more than apparent when soon into the night he had turned to Sergio and said, ‘Fuck it, do you want to dance with me?’

After what was a good eight songs later, they were at the bar again, Sese was leaning on the slightly taller man for balance when he turned and looked Iker in the eye. The younger man was only after another drink but he got a passionate, lengthy kiss from the man on his right. Sergio had lightly slurred, ‘Take me home,’ and although he had had a few drinks, he knew what he wanted.

Their first night together was everything Sese had expected it to be, passionate and intense but still rather physical. Neither of them turned up to training the next day, they had let their phones run dead and had stayed at Iker’s house again that night. Their second night was more passionate, they had been clinging to each other most of the day, cooking and eating their meals together, having a dip in the pool together and even playing FIFA together.

It was when they woke up on their second day together, Sese was only counting full days, when Iker looked Sergio in the eye and said he wanted more than the sex, he wanted Sese himself. The younger man gave it a long thought of two minutes and admitted to wanting Iker to be more than his capi, he wanted him to be his lover.

Sergio smiled, looking Iker in the eye, “You kept me on because you believed in me and I owe you for that.”

Iker let out a light-hearted chuckle, “no, amador, you owe me nothing.” The taller man turned to face his boyfriend and put a plate of food down in front of the both of them. Sergio was salivating, Iker could tell. “You already repaid me when you agreed to be mine.”

Sese grinned, a shade of red covering his cheeks, “I was just thinking about that weekend, after La Liga, at your place.”

“My love, I can’t help but think about it, it was the night I finally had you after being too scared to.”

“You really were shy, weren’t you?”

“Of course, baby, you looked like a god.”

“Ha! Looked?!” Sergio scoffed loudly, taking a large fork full of spaghetti in. He did wish he could kiss his boyfriend the way they do in that movie.

Iker chuckled fondly, “My apologies, Ramos, you always look like one.”

Sese smiled at his lover, winking as he swallowed “Si, thank you capi,” he said with mock innocence.

His captain just shook his head and laughed at the defender, as they proceeded to eat dinner silently, mentally preparing for the heated discussion to come.


	2. Morning Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll come back to you, here, as often as I can. This is our home after all, I mean, I’m not kicking you out just because we won’t be living together every day...” Iker was becoming confused by his own words, trying to think of what he said to comfort the defender last night. Something about flying Sese out to him in Portugal?
> 
> They hadn’t made it that far in the resolving stage of the argument. He knew he had planned some points of emphasise for the younger man, to do with living arrangements, visiting chances, finance and one other thing, to do with relationship expectations that the goalie had spoken to Cristiano about.
> 
> He was struggling to recall his points of emphasise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy, My first sex scene!!! YAY!!!
> 
> This is a very muddled chapter but that's just my writing style, everyone's thoughts flow freely and quickly. Some people tell me I have too much dialogue in my writing style: I say bite me, you can never have too much dialogue. My whole life I was told to shut up well fuck ya’ll, I’ll talk as much as I want.
> 
> In this instalment of ‘Capi, Don’t Go.’ we'll finally see the boys’ intimate side of the relationship and the aftermath of the 'heated discussion' they had between chapters. Heads up for some semi-roleplay and authority/Dom-sub kink, rough handling accompanied by what could be classed as dress up.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I'm taking time off straight after Christmas so I'll write bits and pieces but don't expect much until the New Year sorrrryyyyyyy....... xx
> 
> I hope you like it, let me know in the comments!!!!! Sit tight, there's an update soon to come!! In the meantime, don't hesitate to comment tips, ideas and advice. I love feedback, I love you for reading this. You're beautiful!!!!!

Iker woke to the sound of the bedsheets shifting as a familiar weight settled down on top of them. He rolled over to find Sergio sitting up, his teeth showing, pulling a cautious face, “Good morning, baby, did I wake you? I’m sorry.”

“No, amado, you didn’t.” Iker sat up, smiling as his boyfriend’s expression relaxed.

“That’s good, here,” the younger man reached for the nightstand, bringing a tall glass of Cola Cao to Iker’s hand, “I made you this, I knew you’d want it first thing.”

“Thank you, Sese, you really are the sweetest.”

Sergio smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. The kiss was soft and lingering, which made the defender hum quietly as he leaned back for his boyfriend to have his drink. When Iker was satisfied, he set the glass down on the matching nightstand closest to him before pulling his lover into his lap for the morning cuddle Sese always longed for.

Happily, the younger man climbed between Iker’s parted legs and reclined gently as the goalie nuzzled his soft, tanned neck. Sergio felt a warmth spread through his chest as their fingers intertwined with each other’s and he exhaled deeply, relaxing in his lover’s tender embrace.

Iker was the first to speak, kissing Sese’s ear and talking just above a whisper, “Did you sleep well, my love?”

Sese’s eyes were closed and he was smiling a content smile, “Yes I did, osito, did you?”

“I did, amado, I was fine once I held you.”

“Si, you were extra cuddly last night, capi.”

Iker sighed quietly, tightening his arms around the smaller man, “I know, I couldn’t help it. You know I hate arguing with you, Ramos.”

The defender’s voice was low when he spoke next, his eyes open and staring out the window of their bedroom, he could see the training pitch from here and was thankful it was his day off. “I’m sorry, querido, I wasn’t mad at you please know that. I’m mad at them,”

Sese hoped his eyes would shoot laser beams at the club’s office wing, burning the managers and their paperwork to pieces, he knew nothing would happen over the weekend before a match apart from last minute organising and Sergio hoped Iker’s settlement paperwork hadn’t been sent off to the board yet.

“I know, my love, I’m sorry this has happened I know it’s not what you want and I know you hate change…”

“I utterly loathe change.”

“…but things will be okay, we can make this work the way we said we would last night, remember?”

Sergio thought back, remembering Iker explaining the deals and the paperwork and what it all meant as well as how much money was involved. Sese didn’t care about the money but he’d admit to being reassured when Iker had said it was no less than what he had been earning at Madrid.

The defender just wanted to make sure Iker would be well taken care of, where ever he ended up and it just so happened he had ended up at FC Porto, which wasn’t so bad. The goalie could’ve ended up at some worse club where he’d be resented and picked on, like Barcelona. Yes, Sergio was glad his boyfriend ended up at the Portuguese club, that way they’d only meet head to head a few times in the season.

“Yes, I remember.” Sergio sighed, he wasn’t overly pleased with the outcome of last night but then again, pleased would’ve meant Iker cancelled his contracts and begged to stay at Madrid with him. Iker was never the one to beg, it was only ever his boyfriend who was on his knees.

The familiar thought sent a warm chill up Sese’s legs. He bit his lip, focusing on his boyfriend’s voice.

“I’ll come back to you, here, as often as I can. This is our home after all, I mean, I’m not kicking you out just because we won’t be living together every day...” Iker was becoming confused by his own words, trying to think of what he said to comfort the defender last night. Something about flying Sese out to him in Portugal?

As Iker’s mind finally woke up, he realised that the pair hadn’t made it that far in the resolving stage of the argument. He knew he had planned some points of emphasise for the younger man, to do with living arrangements, visiting chances, finance and one other thing, to do with relationship expectations that the goalie had spoken to Cristiano about.

He was struggling to recall his points of emphasise.

“Iker, it’s okay, we’ll work it out,” The goalie took a deep breath in and held it, unsure of how to proceed. Sergio must’ve sensed the uncertainty as his embrace tightened, looking up at his lover and smiling a reassuring smile, “Osito, I love you, it’ll work out.”

Iker was once again at ease, nuzzling his boyfriend’s cheek and squeezing him tight, “I love you too, amado.”

Sese giggled at the soft affection, wriggling in the older man’s embrace, “Baby… stop! I can’t – I can’t breathe! Iker…!” The smaller man pleaded helplessly as his lover tickled his sides relentlessly, only stopping when his face went read and he was kicking his legs.

The defender was gasping and panting, a grin on his face. Once he had his breath back, he sat side on to the goalie, “You’re so mean to me, you know that?”

Iker made a mock surprise O with his mouth, retorting, “I am not! You just don’t have a sense of humour.”

Sese made the same face back, “I do so, I’m one of the funniest on the team! You love me for my humour and you know it.”

“Ha!”

“And I’m witty.”

“Baby, you have to be smart to be witty.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me.”

“Rich words, coming from you!”

Iker did his best offended-Sergio-Ramos impression, but he couldn’t keep a straight face for long and quickly erupted into giggles again, causing his lover to react the same way.

After a moment of foolery, Sese sat himself facing the other man. Legs either side of his lap, he wrapped his arms around the back of the bigger man’s neck, looking him in the eye. He grinned, licking his lips between laughs.

The goalie just stared as the handsome defender licked and bit his mesmerizing lips, showing off how plump and soft they were. Iker muttered to himself, “Fuck,” surging forwards and catching the younger man in a passionate kiss.

Sergio knew what the familiar intensity of the kiss meant, his lover’s hands roaming down from his cheeks to where he caressed the smaller man’s naked back, Iker wanted more. So much more.

As the young defender opened his mouth for his captain’s questing tongue, it didn’t seem fair to deny Iker of any pleasure this time. Last night he had settled for a make out session with light grinding, like they had done so many times at the beginning of their relationship but Sese had decided anything more was wrong at the time. Today, however, he would indulge his boyfriend’s deeper desires, making sure the older man was satisfied and content when he travelled to FC Porto tomorrow night for meetings.

Clad only in a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs that belonged to his lover, Sergio began to grind against the taller man’s crotch, causing a moan to escape the goalie which vibrated through Sese’s lips. The defender broke the kiss, smiling sinuously at the other man, looking him again dead in the eye.

Fuck, his eyes were so dark. Lustful and filled with desire, his gaze sent chills up the smaller man’s back. Iker bit his lip as the younger man gave a very precise roll of his hips, producing a tantalizing friction against the shaft of his cock.

“Mm… baby…” Iker moaned, gripping his boyfriend’s firm, round ass.

“Si, capi?” The defender replied, putting on an innocent voice as he kissed and nipped at the beautiful honey-flesh of the goalie’s neck.

“I know what you’re trying to do,”

“Really?”

“Really, but it won’t work, Ramos.”

The younger man kissed and nibbled at his boyfriend’s collarbone, “Don’t be so sure, Casillas,” and just like that, Iker was on top of Sergio, grinding against the smaller man’s crotch and pinning him down by the wrists.

Sese felt like his skin was on fire, desperate for friction against his most sensitive skin and the familiar drag of his boyfriend inside him, claiming him. The defender let out a pleasant moan as his capi began grinding vigorously against his pert behind, his legs wrapped around the waist of his lover.

Iker kissed and bit into his boyfriend’s neck, “Submit to your Capitan, sweet Sese, let me own you.”

The young defender moaned, biting his lip, “Oh God,” he closed his eyes, the familiar thrill of submission travelling up from his toes and lingering in his lower belly.

“Will you be good for me, número cuatro?”

“Si, Capitan,” Sergio turned his head to whisper in the bigger man’s ear, “get your armband.”

In one swift movement, Iker was on the other side of the room, going through the stark, unmarked bag that cradled his Real Madrid kit.

Sese reached silently for his own kit as Iker dug through the uniforms, finding purchase on his white jersey. Pulling it on over his head quickly, he smoothed out the fabric over his chest then removed his underwear. Laying down on his stomach, the defender pushed the shirt over his ass, the way his boyfriend liked it, just in time to see the older man turning towards the bed as he slid the Capitan Armband up onto his flexing bicep, the way Sese liked it.

Iker let his eyes pan up the gorgeously tanned legs before him as he walked towards them, stopping just shy of the bed when his eyes reached the firm, pale skin peeking out from under the silky white fabric. The morning sun streamed in through the windows, making the defender simply glow. Iker felt the need to mark that pert ass, just a little.

He let his eyes wander further up the body of the fit man as he approached the large, plush bed, mesmerized by the name and number adorning his beautifully sculpted back. Sergio was watching, his arms folded above his head and he shivered slightly when Iker’s cool, firm hand was planted on his warm ass.

“Fuck, baby…”

“Yes, Capitan?”

“You look so deliciously hot in that,” Iker pushed his hand up his boyfriend’s back, pulling at his ass and moving the jersey up as his hand slid beneath the cool fabric, caressing the defender’s soft, tanned skin. “’Ramos’, is that you, are you some kind of wannabe Football star?”

Sergio smiled his playful smile, winking to the goalie as he played along with the little game his lover enjoyed so much, “Si, Capi, I’m a well-known defender. I even have fans.”

“Is that true?” Iker chuckled, “then how come I’ve never heard of you, here at Madrid?”

Sese played along, ignoring the efforts the older man made to insult him, “I’m not one of those superstars, not like you, Capitan Casillas.” Iker couldn’t help bite his lip at the obvious line, moving his hand down the younger man’s sloping back, squeezing his ass playfully hard.

“Have you ever thought about trying out for us at our club? I could use someone with your talents,” the goalie offered with a smirk.

“What talents?” Sergio asked innocently, moaning as his ass was being played with firmly.

“Your talents as a little slut, baby,” he had let the name slip out, too busy thinking about how filthy their sex would be when the goalie won’t see him for the next week.

He knew he’d want to violate his boyfriend, just as he had when the cast on his arm had finally come off. He hadn’t been in the same cities as Sese on account of his time away, so when they were home together at last and Iker could grip the younger man’s waist properly again, their sex had been so rough for so long, making up for their lost rhythm.

Sergio ignored the name calling, letting Iker know that wasn’t what he was in the mood for. Instead, he slid his knees underneath him and stuck his ass up in the air, giving the bigger man more room to move his hand. Sure enough, Iker immediately began running two slender fingers between the pale cheeks of the younger man, gently enticing that soft entrance that brought the pair so much pleasure.

“Mm, fuck, Capi,”

“Yes, Ramos?” Iker kept teasing the other man, drawing slow, excruciating lines from his entrance to the base of his cock.

“Please, let me show you, I can be a good player,” Sese spoke breathily, his eyes closed and his cock rock hard, “I can be good for you.”

Iker yearned to fuck the younger man until he screamed but he knew how much more satisfying both their orgasms would be after this torture, “show me, Angelito.”

Sergio felt sheer pleasure coursing through his bloodstream, he loved submitting almost as much as he loved putting up a fight. So he did as he was told and laid his head in his boyfriend’s lap as he stood at the foot of the bed, mouthing the wet spot that had formed on the goalie’s boxer briefs.

His tongue laving on Iker’s rigid length, the smaller man looked his Capi in the eye, his open mouth smearing against the leaking tip. Iker just groaned in pleasure, as he slipped his hands into the defender’s silky hair.

His mouth was dragged along the thick bulge as his hair was pulled with force, Iker’s grip tightening when the younger man flicked his tongue on the head of his clothed cock. The goalie didn’t know how much more he could take, speaking hoarsely, “Angelito, take the Capitan’s cock and you might be considered to play for Madrid,”

The smaller man moaned as he mouthed the fabric, sending pleasant vibrations along his boyfriend’s stiff shaft causing Iker to moan in turn and Sese stripped the other man, freeing the significant length. He tried his best to put on a surprised expression at the size of his lover’s cock, ignoring Iker’s smirk, “Fuck, Capi, it’s so big.”

Iker hushed him, playing along still, “Shh... You can take it, Angelito, go slowly,”

Sese made an exaggerated gulping sound, then sucked the head in softly, causing the bigger man to moan and curse at the warm, wet sensation.

“Mm... Fuck, Ramos.”

The defender moaned in response, taking more of the rigid shaft in as Iker caressed his face, one hand still relaxed in his hair. He stared up through his lashes, brown eyes glinting as they caught the sun, looking the older man in the eye and giving him that sinful stare.

Iker was losing his mind as the younger man applied suction at a torturously slow pace, but he was careful not to rush the Spaniard, playing along with the mock innocence. Delicately, Sergio began bobbing his head faster, taking most of the length into his mouth.

“That’s it, Angelito, just like that. You’re so good at this, so beautiful like this,” Iker praised, caressing his boyfriend’s face lovingly. Sese didn’t hesitate to deep-throat the thick length, moaning with every inch.

The bigger man smirked to himself, he knew if you wanted Sergio to play innocent you had to praise him for his efforts. His hot, sensual, delectable efforts. Iker was going to fuck the delicious man until his legs were screaming at him and he couldn’t sit down properly.

Iker’s thoughts were pulled back to the moment when he felt his balls being softly cupped. Fuck, the defender’s hand was wet from his own saliva, dripping from the older man’s shaft, onto his balls. He couldn’t take much more if this.

Afraid of coming on the spot, he ordered the younger man. “Angelito, bend over for your Capi, show him how good you are.”

The smaller man pulled off of his lover’s cock with a wet, obscenely erotic, pop, and grinned at the honey-scented man with spit on his chin. Sese was maleficently seductive when he wanted to be, well aware of what made the bigger man’s cock throb.

Iker bit his lip as Sergio turned around slowly, swaying his pert little ass in the air, watching his reaction over his shoulder.

“What do you say, Capi, am I good enough for you?” Sese winked, wiggling his ass enticingly.

“I don’t know, Angelito, do you want it bad enough? I’m not convinced.” 

“Capi I want it, I want it so badly, please,” Sese begged his boyfriend, his voice breathy and lustful, how could Iker deny him now. He so clearly wanted it. His jersey bunched up around his shoulders, his delicate hole was glistening as Iker ran his licked finger up and down over the pink opening.

Sergio moaned loudly out of pure reflex, pushing his ass into Iker’s hand. It was all so dirty, everything about sex was dirty to Sese and he loved it so much. He rocked back and forth gently as his ass was grabbed, pulled and squeezed with tantalising pressure. His lover was being torturously slow, enjoying every second of his ass cheeks bouncing until he too felt teased, forcing the younger man’s torso into the mattress and kneeling on the bed behind him.

Giving a testing slap of the defender’s left cheek, the goalie reached over to the nightstand closest to him, slapping the opposite cheek as he knelt once more this time with a bottle of lube in his hand. Sergio wouldn’t admit it to him, but he always loved when his boyfriend quietened down, calm before the storm that was their animalistic love-making.

Sese listened for the sound of the lube bottle, satisfied when he felt a slick, long digit wetting his hole moments later. He half moaned, half gasped as the older man slowly slipped his finger inside, crooking it just enough to tease the younger man’s prostate, coaxing him open.

The defender moaned sharply, his torso held down by one of his lover’s strong hands placed on his shoulder as the other fucked his ass, using two slick digits now, without hesitation. He balled the bedsheets up in his fists as the goalie scissored his fingers, opening his boyfriend up for his rigid cock.

Iker let go of the smaller man’s shoulder briefly to slap his pale, perky ass cheek, muttering Fuck to himself as he did, gripping the back of the Spaniard’s delicious neck. He gave one last push with his fingers, then pulled out and grasped his cock by the base.

“Ready, Angelito?” Iker asked his lover who had his eyes closed and his back sloped.

“Si,” was all the younger man said, speaking softly and breathing heavily.

Iker leaned down, kissing the defender’s shoulder as he pushed himself into his boyfriend’s warm, tight entrance, tightening his grip around the smaller man’s neck when he gasped mildly. Enough to excite but not enough to cut off air. Not yet.

As his lover did the best he could to relax, the older man kissed his ear, whispering quietly, “Hush, Angelito, you can do it, be good for me.”

Sese nodded gently, his mouth open and eyes only just shy of closed. Iker knew he was only pretending to have difficulty adjusting to the throbbing length inside his sensitive anatomy, however the very thought of his boyfriend struggling to handle his cock sent a pleasant thrill through his fingertips.

Kissing the shell of his ear again, Iker began thrusting into the smaller man, his slick entrance tightening around the goalie’s aching cock. Fuck, everything about Sergio was so hot, from his gentle moans to his clenching asshole. Being buried inside him just felt right to the captain.

The bigger man was quick in finding a steady rhythm with his strong thrusts, working his hips until he found the angle that made the defender practically squeal. Straightening up, Iker held his boyfriend by his tanned waist and would nail the smaller man’s prostate with every thrust.

Iker kept pulling the younger man’s waist flush against his own every time. It was insanely sensual, Sergio’s tight hole was as hot as a furnace and the deeper he went, the louder his boyfriend became and after what could’ve been hours, Sese spoke up.

“Capi, it’s so good,” the younger man panted heavily, he had started sweating, “please can I cum?”

The bigger man gave a particularly forceful thrust into his lover before pulling out completely, “No, not yet, Angelito, roll over.”

Sergio obeyed, peeling off his jersey and rolling onto his back, moaning as his boyfriend slid his hand up along his smooth, tanned chest and began toying with his nipples. The goalie bit his lip as his lover, who was built like a god, lolled his head back and moaned reaching his hand up to grip the tight Capitan Armband.

Iker firmly gripped the smaller man’s waist. Eager to hear him whimpering from a powerful orgasm, he resumed his rough, vivacious pace. The defender moaned loudly as he held the armband that adorned the bicep of the other man, the man that made his cock throb. His back arched involuntarily and he cried out as Iker hit his prostate dead-on. The younger man’s moans grew louder as a familiar feeling rose up from his toes, tightening in his lower torso, fuck, his boyfriend’s cock felt so good being pumped deep inside his stretched hole.

The bigger man must’ve seen the arousal travelling to the base of his lover’s cock, he was quick to pull the smaller man by his legs bending him almost in half as he sank his cock even deeper into that hot, wet ass. Sese practically clawed at the other man, begging between moans and wrapping his legs around the back of the goalie’s neck, “Capi, I’m going to cum.”

Iker smirked, staring down at the trembling mess that he had created. Proudly he kissed the other man’s smooth leg lovingly, “Cum for me, Angelito, let me hear it.”

With one deep thrust into his slick heat, Sergio was coming, moaning his boyfriend’s name loudly. Iker could feel the younger man’s hole clench down around him excruciatingly so, enough to send him over the edge, his own orgasm buried deep inside the defender. As Sese’s legs fell from his shoulders, eyes closed sleepily, Iker pulled out with a moan and a heavy exhale. It was all so hot, everything about his lover was hot.

He half collapsed on top of the smaller man, arms wrapping around his torso as he was hugged back. Sergio lifted a clammy hand to the bigger man’s hair and stroked softly, his breathing regulated. Holding Iker was the best feeling Sese knew, the man was so overwhelmingly comfortable. He was the only one that could give Sergio the cuddles he needed regularly as well as the claiming he craved.

They weren’t always this rough in their love-making. To Sergio, this was fucking. Hot, relentless, desperate, fucking. They didn’t always have sex like this and Sergio convinced himself that there was balance between romance and kink in their relationship, the fact he enjoyed the kink more was purely coincidental. He kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, kissing him again on the lips as he looked up into his eyes.

Iker Casillas was the most captivating man Sergio had ever met, “I love you, Capitan.”

The goalie kissed him deeply on his plump lips. He wasn’t always this rough with the defender, but in light of recent events, he argued his tanned beauty needed to be claimed. Iker convinced himself that this treatment was because his boyfriend needed it, the fact he enjoyed it was purely coincidental.

“I love you, Angelito.”

The defender hummed quietly as they kissed again, satisfied with the act they had just performed and the pleasure he had just brought his lover.

“I know you do, it’s me after all.”

The goalie grinned, letting out a chuckle he quickly stifled, “Sleep, amado, I’ll clean you up when you wake.”

“Si, thank you capi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, the latest instalment. I promise we'll start exploring Cristiano's role in this mess in the next chapter!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I'm taking time off straight after Christmas so I'll write bits and pieces but don't expect much until the New Year sorrrryyyyyyy....... xx
> 
> I hope you liked it, let me know in the comments!!!!! Sit tight, there's an update soon to come!! In the meantime, don't hesitate to comment tips, ideas and advice. I love feedback, I love you for reading this. You're beautiful!!!!!


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief message from our sponsors lmao

HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS

I'd like to start by saying a massive thank you to the patience and loyalty of the readers, I know it's been a long wait but I really haven't been able to put any time into my personal writing lately.

The last 5 months have been a roller-coaster for me academically and emotionally and I'm very sorry I haven't been able to give you what you want.

However I promise that for my own mental sake I will be dedicating some time very soon to my personal writing which never fails in making me feel better.

So sit tight, daddy's sorry, we're going to get through this together!

Love each and every one of you reading this purely because you are in fact reading this!

~merely a flesh wound


	4. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed of how long I'm taking but please wait with me.
> 
> Here's a bit of suspense and smut to keep you quiet.

Iker couldn't take it. It looked so delicious, too delicious to pass up.

Snapped back to reality by his lover strutting out of the bathroom over to the intimidating wall of doors that was their wardrobe.

"Mi amor shall we call for a club driver? I don't really feel like driving and I know you get out of hand at these functions."

The goalie scoffed his retort, "funny, who carried you home from Cristiano's last poker game?"

The defender scoffed even harder as he pulled his suit pants up over his pert boxer brief covered ass, "you? Carry me? Baby you're funny."

Iker couldn't stand the sight any longer. He surged forwards, his tongue diving betweem his lovers lips, his hands diving into unfastened pants. He squeezed that ass he loved so much, his fists tightening until an audible whimper vibrated from the younger man's mouth.

Sese pushed against his partners torso, catching his breath. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know" Iker replied, slightly panting, his hands still full of ass. "I feel, if I can't have you.." he trailed off.

Sergio raised a gentle hand to the darker man's hairline, brushing stray strands back into place.

"Mi vida I am no one's but yours, I will stay loyal to your word."

Iker moves his hand a top his lovers, holding him to his cheek.

"Tonight, may I leave marks?"

"Si, if that's what you need."

"You like it rough," Iker's eyes lifted to peer at his partner's expression.

Sese grinned, letting out a chuckle, "mmm yes I do don't I, I'm such a slut for pain."

"You are," the goalie grinned at his lover, "you're a huge slut, the sluttiest."

The defender laughed before kissing his lover on the forehead, "come along you need to help me get dressed. I'll call Marcelo, he'll be happy to drive us."

"Si, mi osito. Thank you for everything you do for me."

"It's my pleasure amor," the younger man leaned in for a kiss. Iker met it with passion and lust, his teeth grazing the plump lips of his partner. A moan escaped Sergio as his bottom lip was bitten into, pulling away gently he looked the older man in the eyes, "patience my love."

Iker groaned in response but straightened up regardless, retrieving the younger man's shirt in an effort to avoid further temptation.

Sergio smiled, biting his lip. He watched the assertive stance of his lover, oh boy was he going to get it tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it???  
> This is my first time writing this sort of thing, I try to work on it as much as I can but I'm still figuring out where it's going.  
> Don't hesitate to comment tips, ideas and advice. I love feedback, I love you for reading this. You're beautiful!!!!!


End file.
